I've captured the Fullmetal Alchemist
by StarlightandMoonlight
Summary: I was bored one day in geometry, and the result was this. It's completly cracktastic. No flames please! This is my first uploaded fanfic, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Me: Due to Law of Equivalent Exchange, if I give you one dollar, you must give me two dollars!

Ed: That doesn't make sense... wait, what am I doing here!

Me: Uhh... I will now make my escape!

Ed: There's no door idiot, you destroyed it.

Me: When there's no door, make your own! *Creates door with alchemy and runs out, destroying the door* Haha! You cannot escape!

Ed: I'll make a door to, and no more stealing my lines!

...

Ed: Oh crap, my alchemy doesn't work

Me: That's because I stole it hahaha!

Ed: Give it back!

Me: Not a chance, shorty!

Ed: DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR LEGS AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!

Me: I'll be back!

Ed: Wait, where are you going!

Me: You'll see when I get back! *Snickers*

Ed: I WON'T be able to see beacause I'm in PITCH BLACK DARKNESS!- Oh wait, there's a light switch

Me: I'll be back~! *Skips off*

Ed: Wait, COME BACK!

A few hours later...

Me: I'm back~!

Ed: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!

Me: Aww, was Ed worried about me~?

Ed: What, NO!

Me: Meanie! Anyway *Makes another door and shoves Roy Mustang, Winrey, Major Armstrong, Riza's dog Black Hayate, Alphonse, Ling Yao, and a bag full of miniskirts, then destroys the door*

Me: Oh wait, I closed myself in here as well...

Ed: WHY'D YOU BRING THEM HERE!

Me: For fun!

Al: Are you not happy to see me big brother?

Winrey: Or me?

Ed: What, no! I'm happy to have you two here, makes having this crazy author around more bearable-

Me: Hey!

Ed:- Just not excited about Mustang or Armstrong

Riza: Glad to know I'm loved.

Ed: Great to see you to.

Black Hayate: Arf! *Wags tail*

Roy: That's hurtful! I'm the wonderful Flame Alchemist!

Armstrong: How can anyone not like this manliness? *Death glomps Ed*

Ed: *Choking* Let me go!

Roy: Oh miniskirts for me! *Evil look*

Me, Riza, Winrey: Uh... Roy, what are you planning?

Roy: *Looks at us with evil expression* What ever do you mean, my lovelies?

Me: SEXUAL HARASSMENT! *Runs into dark corner*

Riza, Winrey: WAIT FOR US!*Runs after me*

Roy: You can't escape the Flame Alchemist!

Me: WE CAN SURE AS HELL TRY!

Ed: *Sits down* Yo, Al, you still have your alchmey?

Al: I think so... Why?

Ed: Make some popcorn! This will be good *Evil smirk*

Ling: *Wakes up suddenly* Did I hear popcorn!

Ed: GAH! Where'd you come from!

Ling: The crazy author dragged me in with everyone else.

Me: I heard that! I'm not crazy!

Everyone else: Yes you are!

Me: *Sulks*

Roy: Don't worry, I still like you. Now put on the miniskirt.

Me: NEVER!

Hayate: *Pees on Roy's leg* Arf!

Roy: RIZA! YOUR DOG PEED ON MY LEG!

Riza: Good work!

Roy: I'm unloved! *Sulks in a corner*

Ed: LING! WHY'D YOU EAT ALL THE POPCORN!

Ling: Because I'm hungry.

Ed: YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!

Ling: Can I have some more popcorn?

Ed: NO!

Ling: But I'll pass out from hunger again *whines*

Al: Now brother, don't be unreasonable.

Ed: HE ATE ALL THE POPCORN! AND I CAN'T MAKE MORE BECAUSE THE AUTHOR TOOK MY ALCHEMY!

Al: I can make more...

Ed: BUT HE'LL EAT IT ALL AGAIN!

Ling: But you must feed the prince of Xing...

Ed: SHUT UP WITH THIS STUFF ABOUT YOU BEING SOME PRINCE!

Ling: *Crys* Now I feel unloved *Sulks with Roy*

Roy: Wanna make The Unloved Club?

Ling: Do I get food?

Roy: Sure.

Ling: Then I'm in!

Me: Can I join?

Roy, Ling: No!

Me: Meanies!

Ed: SHUT UP! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't own anything except my OC

Armstrong: You guys forgot about me! *Sulks in corner*

Roy: Welcome to The Unloved Club!

Armstrong: *Sparkles*

Ed: Thank you for the popcorn Al

Al: Your welcome Ed

Ling: Can I have some?

Ed: NO!

Ling: *Pouts* Meanies.

Me: STOP FIGHTING!

Roy: Put on this miniskirt and we will *Smirks*

Me: NO!

Ed: You can't tell us what to do!

Roy: I'm at a higher rank than you so I can!

Ed: You can't tell me what I can or can't do, I tell you what to do!

Roy: No you can't, pipsqueak.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!

Al: Calm down brother, no one said that.

Star: *Jumps out of closet* I did!

Me: Get back in your closet! *Shoves Star back in closet*

Star: But I don't wanna! *Shoved into closet*

Everyone else: O.O

Riza: Was that closet there before...?

Winrey: I don't think so...

Me: Question time!

Everyone: No!

Me: Relax, I only have one question. the fans will ask the questions next time!

Everyone: Thats even worse!

Me: Okay, Roy, Ed, how do you feel about RoyxEd?

Roy: ...

Ed: ...*eye twitch*

Riza: ...

Hayate: Arf!

Armstrong: ...

Ling: ...

Winrey: ED, HOW COULD YOU!

Ed: I didn't come up with it! Why would I! I bet she came up with it! *Points at me*

Me: I didn't come up with it! I saw it on the internet!

Roy: So you think you're to good for me? I see how it is. *Turns away*

Ed: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Roy: Sure it's not. You think you don't deserve me. That you're better than me. It's me that doesn't deserve you.

Ed: YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE!

Me: That's what I thought the reaction would be.

Ed: THEN WHY'D YOU ASK!

Me: To see if I was right.

Roy: *Goes back to sulking in The Unloved Clubs corner*

Ling: Can I have some more popcorn?

Ed: NO!

Me: I'll be back~!

Ed: Now where are you going!

Me: Awww, is Ed worried about me?

Ed: No, I-! *Hit in head with Winrey's wrench*

Winrey: HOW COULD YOU!

Roy: Now, now, no need to make Ed any shorter than he already is.

Me: I'm going to get friends~! And popcorn~!

Ling: Yay!

Star: Can I come?

Me: How did you- never mind, come on.

Star: Yay!

Me: *Creates door with alchemy, then destroys it once outside*

Ed: *Groans* Is she gone?

Ling: Yup. And she's bringing back popcorn.

Ed: *Passes back out*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Hetalia or Fairly OddParents. Just Star.

Me: *Creates door with alchemy, then destroy's it once inside* I'm back~!

Ed: Great...

America: I'M THE HERO!

England: NO YOUR NOT!

Ed: Who are they...?

Me: It was getting boring.

England: Is this the only reason you brought us here?

Me: I don't want to be ignored!

France: I won't ignore you honhonhon.

Me: STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEPY PERVERT!

England: STAY AWAY FROM HER!

France: You two wound me deeply! The _l'amour _is dying quickly around here. I must revive it!

Ed: These guys are werid.

Ling: Where's my popcorn?

Me: Here~! *throws box of popcorn at Ling*

Ling: *Catches box* How do I make the popcorn?

Ed: Why didn't he miss catching it and have it hit him in the head instead?

Ling: Meanie!

Me *Creates microwave and electrical outlet* Plug in the microwave and take the plastic wrapping off the bag of popcorn, put the bag in the microwave, set the timer to two minutes, then hit start and enjoy!

Ling: Okay, thank you! I feel loved again! *Pops popcorn*

Roy: Gasp, you feel loved? You are no longer welcome in The Unloved Club!

Ling: Is that a good thing or bad thing...?

Italy: PASTAAAAA!

Ed: Pasta...?

England: *Strangling France*

Al: Should we stop them...?

Russia: Let them fight. It's better than listening to them talk. Now, become one with Mother Russia, Da?

All FMA characters: Uh...

Hungary: *Beats Prussia up with a frying pan*

FMA characters: Uh...

China: It's a normal occurance between those two, aru. Would you like some chicken fried rice, aru?

Ed: What;s with the 'aru' thing?

Riza: And the panada...?

Al: Maybe May's cat was actually a panada...

Ling: I'd like some chicken fried rice!

Ed: What the- HOW DID YOU EAT THAT ENTIRE BOX OF POPCORN IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!

Ling: Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I?

China: That'll be 50 dollars, aru.

Ed: 50 DOLLARS FOR CHICKEN FRIED RICE! THATS INSANE!

Ling: *hands China 50 dollars* Nomnomnomnom

Ed: *Passes out again*

Al: Big brother!

Germany: I feel a headache coming on...

Romano: You should, potatoe bastard!

Armstrong: *Tears off shirt. strikes manly pose, sparkles*

America: Is it shirtless O'clock already! *Tears off shirt*

Me: *Gets massive nosebleed and passes out*

America: Come on Iggy, get in the spirit! *Tears off England's shirt*

England: AMERICA YOU BLOODY IDIOT!

Star: Aww, you missed the best part! *Pokes me*

France: Honhonhon~ *Tears off all his clothes*

FMA characters: MY EYE'S!

Ed: *Wakes up* Whats with the yelling-GAH! *Sees France and passes out once again*

Canada: Oh dear...

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canda...

Roy: OHMYGOD A TALKING, FLOATING BEAR!

Star: Passes out from bloodloss*

Roy: *Jumps out of The Unloved Club's corner in a miniskirt*

Al: *Passes out*

Cosmo: Is this a fainting party? *Passes out*

England: HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE!

America: Cuz he's magical like that.

Russia: *Pokes Cosmo*

Timmy and Wanda appear.

Wanda: We'll take Cosmo with us now.

Timmy and Wanda disapear with Cosmo.

All the concious ones: O.O

Poland: Awesome miniskirt. Can I, like, have one?

Roy: Of course, my fellow miniskirt lover! *Hands Poland a pink, sparkly miniskirt*

Poland: *Strips and puts miniskirt on* How do I look?

Roy: Awesome!

Prussia: Not as awesome as me! Kesesesese!

Riza, Winrey, Ling: *Pass out*

Japan: Where did my shirt go?

Germany: And mine...?

America: The awesome faries probably took them.

England: So you do belive in faries.

America: Only the awesome ones,unlike the sissy ones you claim to see.

England: THEY'RE NOT SISSY'S AND THEY'RE REAL!

Ed: *Wakes up* What- MEN IN MINISKIRTS! *Passes out*

Roy: He can't seem to stay concious...

Armstrong: *Flexes*

Me: *Wakes up* OHMYGOD OHMYGOD WHERE'S MY CAMARA!

Japan: *Hands me camara* I borrowed it.

Me: *Grins widely and snaps pictures of all the guys*

England: What are you going to do with those pictures?

Me: *Smirks at Hungary* You'll see~!

China: I have a bad feeling about this, aru...

Me: Off to the Yaoi Club corner! *Runs there with Hungary and carrying Star*

Al: *Wakes up and sees Poland and all the guys shirtless and stares in shock*

Star: *Wakes up* Where am I?

Me: Yaoi Club corner! *Whispers* We're making yaoi books!

Star: Yay!

Austria: Well, I will now play the piano.

Switzerland: No need to tell us what you're doing, just do it.

Austria: *Plays piano in The Unloved Club's corner*

Roy: Why are you here?

Austria: Cuz I'm feeling unloved!

Roy Welcome to the club.

Italy: *Noming on pasta*

Ed: *Wakes up* How many times is that?

Al: Four time.

Ed: *Flops over, the notices Italy* How come he has pasta?

Me: I created it for him!

America: Oh, hey Canada! How long have you been here?

Canada: This whole time...

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada...

Me: America! How dare you forget Canada! *Huggles Canada*

Canada: I'm rembered!

Russia: *Terrorizing the Baltics*

Belarus: Marry me, marry me, marry me! *Clinging to Russia*

Me: Russia, stop terrorizing the Baltics! Belarus, stop terrorizing Russia!

Russia, Belarus: NEVER!

Ed: *Slams head against ground*

Al: Big brother!

A/N: If you have any questions you'd like me to ask the characters of this crossover, or the characters of Death Note, Fruits Basket, D N Angel, Black Butler, or Ouran High School Host Club, just ask! Rate and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Star. Beware of Twilight bashing. I warned you.

Armstrong: How dare they!

Me: Who dare do what?

Armstrong: *Holds up Twilight* THIS, IS.-

Italy: PASTAAA!

Armstrong: ...No, this is an outrage!

Me: Then do this! *Grabs Twilight and throws it into corner*

Edward C: Now, now. There's no need for that.

Ed: Who the hell are you?

Edward C: The fabulous Edward Cullen! And this is my wife, Bella.

Bella: S'up.

Ed: HE STOLE MY NAME!

Edward C: No, you stole my name, shorty.

Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THEIR BABY SISTER CAN HIM WITH HER TOE?

Al: Calm down brother, no one said that.

Armstrong: You stole the Armstrong Sparkle!

Edward C: ...So?

Armstrong: *Flexes* The Armstrong Sparkle must be avenged!

America: Be gone, vampire!

Edward C: Sparkle, activate! *Sparkles*

Bella: YEAH! GO EDWARD! *Sparkles*

Roy: Let me take care of this. *Snaps and burns Edward C. and Bella* All done!

Everyone: YAY!

Roy: Am I loved again?

Ed: NO!

Roy: Meanie! *Sulks in The Unloved Club's Corner*

Ling: I'm hungry again! *Whines*

Ed: You're always hungry!

Italy: Can I have some more pasta?

America: And can I have a hamburger?

England: You always want a hamburger!

Roy: The meeting of The Unloved Club will now start!

Austria: Why are we having this meeting?

Roy: To add a new member!

Armstrong: Who's the new member?

France: Me! Everyone else forgot about me.

Roy: Alright, the clubs members now total four!

Prussia: France, what are you doing over there?

Spain: We cannot be The Bad Touch Trio without you bro!

France: I'll be right there! *Joins Prussia and Spain*

Roy: Now it's down to three...

Hungary: *Drags Austria away* He's mine!

Roy: Now it's just you and me Armstrong...

Me: Alright does anyone else want anything?

England: Some tea sounds nice.

America: Oh! Oh! Can I have some coffee too?

Me: Alright, I'll be back~! *Creates door and walks out, destroying it*

Ed: I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots and maniacs.

England: You and me both...

Sealand: No need to fear, Sealand is here!

England: WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU COME FROM?

Sealand: Tony brought me here!

Tony: Limey!

Japan: Why are we still shirtless?

America: Tony stole our shirts from the green haired fairy.

Tony: *Nods* Limey!

England: Well, give them back!

Tony: Not a chance, limey bastard!

Ed: An alien..? Why does this not surprise me?

Envy: It shouldn't, after dealing with me for all that time.

Ed: Wait, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Envy: Well, I'm back!

Ed: *Passes out*

Al: Not again big brother...

Me: *Creates door and walks in, then destroys it* I'm back~!

Ling: Popcorn!

Italy: Pasta!

America: Hamburger! And coffee!

Me: *Hands stuff out* Why'd Ed pass out this time?

Envy: Cuz of me.

Me: Great...

Canada: Once again, I'm forgotten...

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada, you're owner.

Bad Touch Trio: *Attempts to sneak up on Hungary, and all three are hit in the head with a frying pan and pass out*

Hungary: *Wipes off bloody frying pan* Serves them right!

Ed: *Wakes up* My head hurts...

Roy: Probably because you passed out like five times.

Greece: Hey, one my cats is missing.

Al: Uh...*Stomache meows*

Ed: Al, did your stomache just meow?

Al: No! Uh, no! Well, maybe...

Ed: Give him his cat back Al.

Al: But he looked so alone and pitiful!

Ed: Al... *Growls Menacingly*

Al: *Runs to other side of the room* You're so mean brother!

Ed: Al, think of the cat!

Riza: Come on Ed, be nice. You know he has a soft spot for cats. Let him play with it for a while.

Black Hayate: Arf! *Wags tail*

Ed: I guess...

Star: Can I have some pie?

Me: I baked you a pie!

Star: Oh boy, what flavor?

Me: Pie flavor! *Collapses with laughter*

America: HAHAHA! Those videos are funny!

Me: Die potatoe!

Random talking potatoe: Nuuu! *Squished*

America: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Prussia: *Wakes up suddenly* NOT AS AWESOME AS ME! KESESESE!

Ed: And I thought the military was full of wackjobs...

Roy: Now thats hurtful!

Riza: There were a few nutty people in the military...

Envy: ...And how did you forget I was here?

Ed: Because you're doing nothing important.

Envy: How about I try to kill you?

Ed: Uhh, no thanks!

*Random fireworks followed by mad cackling*

China: Hong Kong! Where'd you get those fireworks, aru?

Hong Kong: Found em laying around.

Ed: This day keeps getting worse and worse...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guess what? I'm not dead! I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I'll try not to be gone that long again. Also, thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed! Anyway, on with the chapter! Star, if you would.

Star: StarlightandMoonlight does not own FMA or Hetalia or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Ed: How long have we been in here?

Riza: It's hard to tell, no one has watches.

Me: Time is limitless here!

Ed: Great...

Envy: Does that mean if I kill Ed, he'll come back to life?

Ed: STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!

Me: No, you can't kill anyone.

Envy: Aww.

England: Aww.

America: Why'd you say aww?

England: *Glares at France*

America: Oh.

France: *Gulps and hides behind me* Protect me!

England: Just this once, please? I promise he'll come back!

Me: No!

England: Why not?

Percy J.: Because killing people is wrong.

Annabeth: That's rich, coming for you.

Me: I was going to say 'Because then I'd have to let everyone else be able to kill, then there'd be blood everywhere, and some people can't magically regenerate like others'.

Percy: I only kill monsters!

Annabeth: It's still killing.

Percy: In self-defense- wait, why am I arguing with you over this? You kill monsters to!

Grover: How about we stop arguing?

Thalia: Yeah, you're starting to get on my nerves.

Percy: Fine.

Ed: Who are you, and where'd you come from?

Percy: I don't know how we got here, but I'm Percy Jackson, son of Posiden. That's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. *Points at Annabeth* That's Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and a Hunter of Artemis. *Points at Thalia* That's Grover, a satyr. *Points at Grover* Last, but not least, That's Chiron, a centaur. *Points at Chiron*

England: Wait, you mean Posiden, as in God of the Seas?

Percy: Yep, me, Thalia, and Annabeth are demigods, half god and half human.

Hetalia characters: GREECE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH?

Greece: Yep. *Sounds smug*

Hetalia characters (except Greece): *Pass out*

Percy: Um... How often does that happen around here?

Roy: It tends to happen a lot.

Percy: Why?

Roy: Different reasons.

Percy: Okay...

Ed: Hey, who's pen is this? *Picks up Riptide*

Percy: Mine! *Lunges for it*

Ed: *Kicks Percy in the face* I was just looking at it!

Percy: Ow! It felt like I got kicked in the face with metal!

Ed: You did! It's called automail! Now, why are you so obsessed with this pen? *Uncaps Riptide* Whoa! That's AWESOME!

Percy: Yeah, yeah, now give it back! * Grabs Riptide and recaps it*

Ed: There's no need to be rude about it!

Percy: Well, I wouldn't have to be if you had just given the pen back to me in the first plac e!

Annabeth: Alright, alright, break it up!

Winrey: If you wanna break up a fight, do this! *Throws wrench at Ed, then Percy's head*

Ed, Percy: *Pass out*

Al: *Sighs* Not again, nee-san...

Grover: Uh, don't hurt me! *Hides behind Al*

Winrey: Don't make me mad and I won't!

Annabeth: Nice! Got another wrench I can have?

Winrey: Yeah! *Hands her wrench*

Annabeth: Thanks! *Takes the wrench*

Hetalia characters who passed out: *Wake up*

Roy: Great, they're awake.

England: And what's that supposed to mean?

Roy: It means I'm glad your awake. *Scarastic*

America: Thanks man!

England: *Facepalm* He was being sarcastic, America,

America: Oh, you mean like when I tell you I like your scones?

England: *Throws scones at America* MY COOKING IS DELICIOUS! yOU HAVE NO SENSE OF TASTE!

America: *Runs away laughing* It's because you destroyed it with your awful cooking!

France: He has a point...

England: *Shoots murderous glare at France*

France: Ep! *Hides*

Me: Alright guys, no fighting!

England: *Grumbles*

Annabeth: This is going to be a long day. *Sighes*

Winrey: Try being in here since the beginning of this whole mess.

Annabeth: You poor thing! How'd you survive this long?

Winrey: *Shrugs* You get used to it after a while?

Annabeth: How crazy can it get in here?

Winrey: It varys, depending on certain people and what they're doing.

Roy: Are you saying I'm weird?

Winrey: Well, I didn't say your name, but yes, you are, along with most others in here.

Roy: *Sulks in The Unloved Clubs corner*

Annabeth: Have any fights broken out.

Winrey: Just verbal ones, usually over something stupid, not counting Percy and Ed's fight.

Percy, Ed: *Wake up*

Winrey: Oh, look, they're awake. Now, do you promise to behave? *Waves wrench threatingly*

Percy, Ed: *Gulps and nods heads* We promise!

Winrey: Good.

Annabeth: Who knew it was that easy to make him behave all along?

Percy: Hey!

Winrey: *Smiles and waves wrench around* Once they experience the wrath of the wrench once, they're not so eager to experience it again.

Ling: Can I have some more popcorn?

Ed: WHAT'S WITH YOU AND POPCORN?

Ling: What, popcorn's good!

Ed: BUT, YOU'VE HAD TWO WHOLE BOXES ALREADY!

Me: How about we all just SHUT UP! My heads starting to hurt.

England: I can feel the beginnings of a migrane as well.

A/N: So, what'd you think? Is there any other animes, books, etc. you'd like to see in here. Just say so in a review! Also, put any questions in the review you'd like me to ask everyone! Don't forget to review!

Translation:

Nee-san: Brother

~StarlightandMoonlight


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been almost two years since I last updated this. Wow. How time flies. Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 6! As usual, I don't own anything.**

Ed: Has anyone succeeded in finding a way out yet?

Roy: No.

Percy: Not over here.

America: Nope.

Annabeth: I don't think she would have left an obvious exit.

Percy: That's why we're searching every inch of this place.

Ed: Stop talking and keep looking before sh-

Me: I'm baaack~

England: Great.

Me: And I've brought friends~! **Drags Nico, John, Dave, Rose, Jade, Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi in and deconstructs the door**

Grover: Oh no, she got Nico!

Nico: **Grumbles** All I wanted was my Latte.

Ed: **To John** And you are...?

John: I'm John and these are my friends Rose, Dave, Jade, Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, and Feferi!

**Grumbled hellos from everyone**

Envy: Man, this place is getting crowded.

Roy: Yeah, you either need to let us go or stop kidnapping people.

Me: Oh, no worries! I'll just make the room bigger if I need to!

Ed: And how will you do that?

Me: A magician never reveals her secrets!

Percy: You're not a magician though

Me: Same idea! Now, we have a question from the readers!

America: Who are the "readers"?

Annabeth: Beats me.

Me: Pipe down! This question is for Ed, Percy, and America. "What is your favorite song?"

America: America, Fuck Yeah!

England: Of course it is.

Ed: I really didn't listen to a lot of music when traveling, so I really don't have one.

Percy: I don't have a particular favorite, I'll listen to just about anything.

Me: Okay, well that's all the questions we have. Keep sending more in!

Ed: **Whispering** Who's she talking to?

Al: **Whispering** I don't know, I think she might've lost it.

Me: I can hear you, ya know!

Dave: So how long have you been in here?

Percy: There's no way to tell time, so there's no telling.

Dave: Don't you have phones?

Percy: We don't carry phones. It attracts monsters.

Dave: **Nods Sagely**

Rose: Do you think we'll be able to escape from here?

Annabeth: We have found any exits yet, and she's the only able to freely leave this place.

Ed: **Whispering** Hey Al, can you still use your alchemy?

Al: **Whispering** I think so, why?

Ed: **Whispering** Try using to make a door so we can get out of here.

Al: **Nods** Alright! **Claps hands together and places them on the wall. Nothing happens**

Ed: What!? It's not working!

Me: I figured you'd try something like that, so I went ahead and took everyone's alchemy! **Laughs triumphantly**

Ed: Damn, now we're really stuck in here.

Nepeta: Hey Equius, why don't you try punching the wall. I'm sure it'll break!

Equius: Well, it can't hurt to try. **Pulls back his arm and punches the wall with all his might. The wall breaks**

Ed: We're free! **Runs out the hole. Everyone follows suit**

Me: Wait, no dammit!

Everyone stops once they've made it out.

Percy: What is this place?

Me: It's a maze! I prepared it in the event that you somehow managed to escape. It's full of booby traps and puzzles. You'll have to solve all the puzzles if you want to escape! You'll be grouped with the people who are from the same universe as you. I'll be throwing in surprises here and there. The first group to make it out with all their members alive is the winner and will be allowed to go home. You have 10 minutes to prepare. Good luck! **Skips off down the hall**

Everyone stands there for a moment before turning to the groups whispering furiously.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Keep making suggestions as to who you want to see next and what surprises you want me to throw at them!**


End file.
